Were It
by Kawsek
Summary: There is an ending to every story.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is a story about a duck and a swordless knight, about a prince and a princess, about a great wizard and his heartless puppet. It is about loss, it is about hope, it is about endings that are not always meant to be happy.

I will not state the end of this tale, nor will I state what will happen to our fated lovers. Their destinies intertwined, but the happy ending is yet to be written.

All I say is that I do not hold these characters as my own. They belong to the realm of fairy tales, the realm of Princess Tutu.

Let me stop speaking. Perhaps at the end of this tale I shall speak again. For now, let the music start. Let the curtains part.


	2. Don't Cry

Once upon a time, there lived a duck. The duck was turned into a girl by a great wizard so that she could be with the prince that she loved. But the great wizard told her that the moment she confesses her love to him, she will disappear in a great white light. She agreed, if only to save the life of her prince. But her prince, in the course of our tale, found his true princess. The duck returned to her original form, to forever bask in the happiness of her prince and his true love.

"Ahiru."

"Qua..."

"Ahiru, wake up."

"Qua? QUA!!"

_Fakir! What are you doing there?_

"Ahiru, you're such a lazy duck."

"Quuuuuaaa!"

_Idiot! I'm not the one waving a piece of bread in front of a duck..._

"Here, I brought you this."

"Qua."

_Thank you, Fakir._

"..."

"Qua Qua Qu-- Qua?"

_It's good... Fakir, why are you looking so sad?_

"Is it good?"

"Qua."

_Delicious._

"Hm. That's good."

"Qua."

_Fakir... you're smiling, but why are your eyes so lonely?_

"Ahiru..."

"Qua?"

_What is it?_

"What is it like to be a duck?"

"Quaaa... Qua Qua Qu Qu Qua Qua Quuuuaaa!!! Qu Qua Quu Qua Quu Qua Qua Qa Quu Qua Qua Qu. Qua!"

_Hmm... I think I may drown a little sometimes, but I've been a duck all my life. And I get to see all the people from before, even if they don't really remember me, but I'm okay. Fakir!_

"Is it fun?"

"Qua!"

_Of course!_

"Do you miss being Ahiru?"

"Qu--- ..."

_I have only been a girl for Mytho. After that, I am just a duck. As long as Mytho is happy, then I am happy being a duck. Sometimes I miss being human, but you are here, so I am fine the way I am._

"I'm sorry, Ahiru."

"Quu?"

_Why?_

"I couldn't do anything for your story. I thought that I could write your story again, but somehow... I cannot. I'm sorry Ahiru..."

"Quu..."

_Please don't cry, Fakir. Don't cry..._


	3. Laugh with me

"I'm sorry, Ahiru…"

_No matter what I do, I can't do anything to help her. I've tried writing it again and again… it's just not flowing… it's as if I'm afraid to write it…_

"Quu…"

_Why does she have to be this way?_

"Ah, sorry for making you worry. Where do you want to go today, Ahiru?"

_Because for now, this is all I can do for you._

"Qua… Qua? Qua!"

"The Academy again? You want to come with me to class?"

"Qua!"

Some semblance of a smile. "Idiot. And what if I say no?"

"QuuuuuuuuuuuuuuAAAAAAA!!!!"

"Hahaha, okay."

"Qu!"

"Where will I hide you this time? And stay quiet, last time that idiot Neko tried to propose to me when you quacked out of nowhere."

"Quua."

"Hahaha. Just kidding! But be quiet."

"Qua."

_I miss the Academy._

_I miss Rue-chan, Mytho, Neko-sensei, everyone… _

_I miss dancing ballet most of all. That's why I want to watch you dance, Fakir. You look beautiful when you dance._

_Beautiful. Your dance today is so lonely, Fakir. Why are you so lonely? _

_Like Mytho, when he didn't have his heart…_

_What can I do to make you smile again, Fakir?_

_So sad._

_But so beautiful._

"Quu…"

"You liked it?"

"Qua!"

_Yes. _

"Thank you. Ahiru…"

"Qua?"

_Yes, Fakir?_

"Do you want to dance the pas de deux with me?"

"QUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA??????????"

_Whaaaaaaaattt??? B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but I'm a d-d-d-du----_

"Just kidding."

"Quuuuuuuuuuuuu…"

_You're mean, Fakir!_

Laughter.

"…"

_Fakir, one day I will make you smile again. Because for now, this is all I can do for you._

"QUAA!!"

"Hey! My leg!"

_Because for now, this is all I can do for you._

_Laugh with me, Fakir._

_Laugh with me, Ahiru._


End file.
